A Silver Lining
by Volitional
Summary: The story takes place just before Arthur's death and ends with the start of Richard's hunt. Characters mentioned/present include Walter and Integra (Arthur and Richard are very vaguely mentioned). Walter and Integra bond as he is the one usually taking time out of his responsibilities to cater to the heir's needs and desires. Written upon request for a friend.


The door was locked, and she had known it would be. Even so, the little blonde let out a soft moan of displeasure. Another conference was being held, and every time, she was left alone. Stern voices could be hear from the other side of the door, though the occasional bark of laughter was ha. Integra knew that all of the room's inhabitants were men. They _almost_ always were.

Tick-tock; tick-tock.

Somewhere, a grandfather clock struck and told the hour. The girl jumped slightly in anticipation. With haste, she shuffled to one side of the door just as it started to open. A group of suited giants (seeing as she only stood just above their knees) passed by; none of which took notice of the heir save for one. An almost absent pat was given to her head as he continued on with the others. There was still one man inside and she hurried in the moment the others were gone. Walter was organizing the papers left behind and gathering the China and crystal glasses that he had served for beverages. Busy with his duties, the butler hadn't noticed the child's approach. She danced about, attempting to grab onto his pant-leg each time; but he always seemed to move just as she drew near. Finally, Integra stumbled over Walter's foot as he had been about to move around the table. Her glasses slipped off her nose and she fell into a heap at his feet. This caught his attention and his gaze swiftly moved to the floor where she sat, trying to smooth over her skirt and nurse whatever bruising might be done by the fall. He couldn't say he was surprised and only chuckled upon reaching down to pick her up. In doing so, the man returned the slightly-too-big pair of spectacles onto the child's face. Steadying her in the crook of one arm, he carried on.

"Good day, Integra," Walter greeted gently. Blue eyes beamed at Hellsing's service-man, small hands clinging gently at his shirt. "Can I go shopping with you today?" Occasionally she was gifted with the privilege of accompanying him into London for supplies and necessities. But his features hadn't changed as things were neatly stacked back onto a silver serving cart.

"I have no errands to run today, I'm afraid."

"I can help you clean up!"

"But I've already tidied this room and performed my orderly duties before the conference."

"…I can…Um…what about…er.. – fold laundry?"

"There is none to be folded, it's all set to wash and what had once been dried is already away."

"Oh…" Integra's lower lip quivered slightly and she bowed her head a bit, attempting to not seem upset. Her efforts were noted however, and though Walter's words had been gentle and not unkind, he knew she was troubled with her inability to aid in the afternoon's tasks. Why she ever desired to was beyond him; but then, it wasn't as though there were other children for her to occupy or entertain herself with. Integra was privately tutored and rarely left Hellsing's grounds. It was not however, a mystery as to why she always tried to keep in his company. Arthur was always busy and hadn't paid too much attention to her once she hit the age of two. Now, at seven years, the little heir was still shadowing him. If ever she had a question, a problem, or a request – it was he she sought. With a small sigh, he brushed his nose against hers and gave a warm smile. The chuckle that came with it was like sunshine, and she leaned into the nuzzle to copy him like a sunflower that bent to reach that warmth. "I'd like the princess's help however, in making some tea if she'd do so. And then, we could sit down and enjoy a good book. How does that sound?"

A gasp of surprise slipped from her lips and she nodded. "Yes, please!" Once Walter set her down, she took to his side, one hand clutching as his trousers. He pushed the cart and they started to the kitchen. Sometime later, Integra was seated in his lap, head resting on the butler's chest as he sipped gingerly from a teacup. The arm he had around the blonde treasure also kept a book in hand. It hadn't taken long for her to nod off; soundly sleeping. Carefully, he rummaged in one of his pockets to pull a pocket-watch free of its depths. Walter adjusted his monocle with a pinkie and gave a small sound of approval. It was returned to its usual place shortly after and his gaze turned to the heir in his lap. Her features were peaceful; void of any distress. If only he could keep her that way – without any lines of worry or fear to mar the innocence she still had. No. Even now she had, or was being exposed to too much. He knew that Integra had some form of grasp on everything that happened in the manor. Her knowledge was vague, but ever present. The little would-be knight was quick to learn. Depthless blue hues always held a certain childish spark; but if one looked deeper, they would see much more. Too much. The little treasure, the little princess was growing up far too fast. Time needed to be rewound; and if he could do so, there would definitely be a string of changes. He was certain, that not even his wires could account for all the differences he would hope to make. There were too many "if only" scenarios all playing about in his head like distressed birds.

Gently, the butler tucked her head closer and just under his chin. He would keep her safe. He would raise her, care for her, protect and cherish her – just as he has been; but more. Integra didn't need a knight in shining armor, and she most certainly wouldn't need a prince. Not now, nor when she grew older. Walter however, with a smile, realized that he was in fact, her _guardian Angel_.

Years passed, and his fondness for the girl only continued to grow. Even Arthur had come around; but all too late. Now, at the fruitful age of twelve, Integra's father was bedridden. Hellsing's head was gravely ill and death was at his side like an old friend – waiting and ready to greet him. Walter stood at attention, though his posture was slightly off. The sole heir to the legacy however, was leaning on the bed at Arthur's side, doing her best not to break into tears. Ah, perhaps he had been too soft with her. He would have liked to prepare her in a better manner; but one could not predict things as spontaneous and otherworldly. Death and tragedy in and of itself, was an unexplainable and peculiar thing. Naturally, Walter had left at some point or other to perform specific tasks. Integra knew not what they were; but they must have been important. Too occupied with her father's passing, the girl paid little notice and made no objections or complaints.

"Integra, if the time should ever come, when all other hope is lost. If you should find yourself surrounded, with your enemies closing in – go to the last cell of the deepest dungeon of the estate. There lies one of the Hellsing family's darkest legacies. It will be the instrument of your salvation." – Those had been Arthur's final words to her before the hunt began.

Various places were made into hiding spots for the new and young head of Hellsing. She tucked herself away into cupboards, under furniture, into wardrobes and so forth. Each time, the blonde barely managed to slip out of her ruthless uncle's grasp and the men that helped his pursuit. Now as she crawled through the manor's air-ducts, Integra wondered where her Angel was. It was weak of her to depend on him still and desire his company, but she was scared. Richard was persistent, and serious about eliminating her from the picture – just so he could be the head of Hellsing's organization.

"Walter…Where are you…How could you leave me like this?" The words were hushed; murmured as she watched the men below her continue to scour the manor's walls and halls for the girl they wanted to kill.


End file.
